Professor Layton and the Strange Correspondance
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: It all begins with an odd letter the professor receives in the mail. Without thinking, a heated back and forth is born between him and his mysterious recipient.
1. Note 1

**Professor Layton and the Strange Correspondence –Part 1-**

On the third Wednesday of the month, Hershel Layton received an altogether peculiar letter. It wasn't peculiar in that he was receiving it, of course, nor in that the letter itself was very strange at all. It was addressed to him on normal paper in normal (if rather precise) script and altogether very average. The contents themselves weren't even that out of the ordinary.

No, this letter was odd in that the sender did not mark their name. It had a return address, of course, but that was of little help; it merely led to a mailbox in a collection of mailboxes for those who wish to have separate addresses for various reasons, such as business or (possibly) infidelity.

Of course, Layton didn't know all of this yet. He had only just received the letter and was now bringing it in from the porch. It was not until evening that he even got around to looking at it. Now, the professor was very used to receiving mail from unknown addresses—many people would contact him for a variety of puzzle or archaeology related questions—and did not find it the least bit odd. That is, not until he opened it.

_My dearest professor,_

_How are you this fine month? November always seems to be the slowest month, though that may just be my interpretation. I remember getting ill quite frequently around this time back when I was in university. Do you remember that? It was terribly bothersome, missing all of those classes. Well, not that I fell behind. I can't say I ever stooped that low!_

_I assure you, I have not been drinking. Much. My decisions are not affected by alcohol in the least. I am sending you this letter for different reasons. Now, I know you. But do you know me? Do you remember me in the slightest, professor?_

_-Anima_

Layton looked down at the page uncertainly. What meaning was he supposed to take from this? Whoever sent him the letter obviously knew him, but he hadn't the slightest idea who it was. It must have been someone he knew back in university, obviously. But who? Of all the people he knew back then, no one sprang immediately to mind. It couldn't possibly have been sent by Don Paolo!

…could it?


	2. Note 2

**Professor Layton and the Strange Correspondence –Part 2—**

Layton sat at his office desk, contemplating. What should he do? Should he reply? Well, it would be rude not to, and even more so if the sender knew him, which seemed to be the case. Finally, Layton picked up his pen and began to write.

_Salutations._

_ I am quite well, thank you. My classes are proceeding as usual and I am quite fond of all my students, as always. You must forgive me, but are you a student of mine? It was rather unclear in your last letter. I do believe you meant that we attended university together but thinking back I see that this may have been a false presumption. In any case, I do apologize for forgetting you. Then again, it is difficult to come to a conclusion of who you are based on the facts you gave me. It was rather unclear._

_ So, I shall make my guess. Paul, is that you? Are you using a pseudonym?_

_ Sincerely,_

_Hershel Layton._

There. That should do it. The letter was about as decent as he could make it. Really, now, who would play such games? Oh, well. No sense fretting over it now.

The professor mailed his letter. Perhaps that was that. With any luck, the sender would now either identify him or herself and continue, or else decide to end this charade.

Thus, it was with nervous trepidation that Layton pulled a new letter from the mailbox. It was written in the same precise hand and had the same return address as previously. Layton brought it inside and sat down in the kitchen to read his answer.

_Layton._

_ I don't know how you got this address or why you decided to answer. I have a feeling it had something to do with a moment of weakness I had a few days ago, but that is of no importance now. To be completely honest, I was drunk. I don't remember what I wrote to you in the slightest. I hope you will put the matter out of your mind and leave me alone. I would be very pleased if I were to never see or hear from you again, but I'm afraid that this will not be the case. You are unfortunately quite the famous man and it's become quite difficult for me to even open the newspaper without seeing your damned face._

_ I am not Don Paolo. Do not put me on the level. He is a fool and a clown._

_ And yes. I am absolutely using a pseudonym. I'm glad I was at least in the right head to give you a false name, drunk as I was._

_ Don't try to contact me again._

_ -Cuivré_

Layton was unsure of how to react. It was quite the rude letter. What was he to do now? He couldn't help but feel that he should apologize. With this as his rationale, Layton decided to write one more reply, despite the sender's obvious dislike.

_Salutations._

_ My apologies, I was only answering an odd letter that caught my curiosity. Forgive this old man's folly. I know you said not to contact you, but I thought it would be best to solve any animosity between us caused by my reply._

_ It may also be best to drink a little more in moderation, just out of concern for your health._

_ Sincerely,_

_Hershel Layton._


End file.
